


A day out

by Isazu



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isazu/pseuds/Isazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye needs to visit and old friend but she doesn't want to do it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToraMeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraMeri/gifts).



Skye took a deep breath and raise her hand to knock on the door for the fifth time in the last 20 minutes but once again she lower her hand and sigh. “Why is it so difficult to just knock the door” she groan and bang her head against the door. She heard steps coming close to the door and finally it opened. “Skye? What are you doing here?”   
“I was…” she trailed off not knowing exactly how to explain to Ward why she had been trying to talk to him for the last twenty minutes. He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow telling her to go on with her explanation, she stayed quiet and was fully expecting him to close the door on her face at any moment now.   
“Well, are you going to say something? Once again Skye took a deep breath “Iwantyoutogooutwithme” she said so fast that even she didn’t quite understand what she said. “What was that?” Ward look confuse to say the least and as a strange as it sound it gave Skye the confidence she needed to finally ask him what she wanted. “I know it is going to sound weird but I wanted to ask you for a favor” Ward nod but look a little unsure. “I need you to go with me to a place without asking any question, I promised that is nothing bad. I just don’t want to go alone.”  
Ward look at her for a second and went into the room leaving Skye in the middle of the hotel corridor. “Ok jerk you could’ve at least say no” Skye mutter under her breath and walk away and into the elevator. She lean into the elevator wall after pressing the lobby bottom but the door suddenly open again, she look up to see Ward entering the elevator. “Rookie, if you ask someone to join you at least wait for them to grab a jacket before walking away” She was about to say something but he wink at her, Skye couldn’t help the goofy smile that appear on her face.  
After a half hour drive they found themselves in front of old looking building, Ward wasn’t sure what to expect but the fact that Skye seemed nervous worry him. “Skye? Are you ok?” She nod and got out of the car, he follow her and was about to ask her what was going on when a voice from behind startle them. “Excuse me, do you have an appointment?” Ward turn around and everything came clear, in front of him was an elderly nun with a couple of children next to her that looked at them with hope?  
Skye smiled at the nun “Sister Kim” The nun look confuse and pay extra attention to Skye. “It’s me Mary Sue”. It took every ounce of restrained for Ward not to snort Mary Sue? Really. Skye seemed to notice and made a point to give a look that made it clear that he was going to pay if he ever called her that. “Mary Sue, is it really you?” Skye nodded and the nun came forward to hug her. After a couple of minutes they both let go but remain close.   
“What are you doing here?” Skye took her hand and whisper something in her ear that made the old nun smile brightly. “Let’s go inside” The nun let go of Skye’s hand and took both children inside the building. Skye turned to look at Ward and gave him her hand, he took it and walk with her inside taking in every detail that came into view. The nun that saw them outside came a few minutes later with two nuns a little younger than her that smile brightly once they saw Skye.   
“Mary Sue, I knew you will come. I told Sister Kim that if she just put something on the page of the orphanage you will read it and come.” Ward look at the sisters and wonder exactly what exactly made them try to contact Skye or Mary Sue, like they call here, now. One of the sisters seemed to finally notice him and elbow the older one while nodding his way. Skye notice the exchange between them and clear her throat. “This is Grant, Grant Ward.” The sisters smile between each other. “Nice to meet you Grant, I’m Sister Kim, this is Sister Grace and she is Sister Monica”   
“Nice to meet you all.” Sister Kim and Sister Grace walk to stand at his sides. “Let as show you around” They start to walk with him, Ward turned to see Skye waving him goodbye with a bright smile. “So that’s Ward.” Skye could hear the smile on the sister in her voice, she turned and nod and hug Sister Monica again. “Oh Skye I’ve missed you too much.” “I’ve missed you too Monica. At least you didn’t call me Mary Sue.” Both women chuckle at the comment while walking into the kitchen.  
“I know you hate that name, I wouldn’t do that to you.” Of all the sisters in the orphanage Monica was the only one that Skye kept in contact since leaving the place. For Skye Monica was like a mother to her so when she called her one day asking her to come she was there in a second. “What was Sister Grace talking about when she mention the page of the orphanage?” Sister Monica started to explained how she needed to justify Skye presence without the other sisters knowing that they kept in touch so she came with the idea to put a notice calling Mary Sue back to visit them, of course Sister Grace was on board and made Sister Kim put the note in the page.   
“Wow, you are still as sneaky as I remember Sister. So please tell why do you want me to come?” Sister Monica motion Skye to take a sit on gave her a cup of tea while having one for herself. “You know Skye that I will always love you and now that you have finally found a place with people that you feel are your family I wanted to know them. Sure I knew that maybe I wasn’t going to meet everyone but I was sure that you will bring the more important for you.” Skye was shock at first and felt how her cheeks were getting warm. “Don’t look so surprise, you keep telling me about the team and how amazing everyone is. But I knew that if I’d ask you to come you would never come alone, I know this place doesn’t exactly bring the best memories for you. So of course you would ask the one person that makes you feel safe to come with you”.  
Skye thought for a second about what the sister said to her and try to reason why she didn’t ask Coulson to come with her. At first she thought that the reason has something to do with him not helping her to find her parents but deep down she knew it wasn’t that. The next logical people on her list were FitzSimmons but she thought again that they would be busy now that both of them had boyfriends, which was there main topic of conversation lately. Still she knew they would’ve make time if she ask, May was out of the question so it came to Ward. She was about to tell her logic to Sister Monica when Ward and the other sisters came into the kitchen laughing, Ward laughing was a rare sight but one that Skye enjoy very much.   
“We were just telling Grant what a cute little child you were Mary Sue. We even show him the picture of your six birthday. You remember the one where you had that toothless smile” Skye groan at the memory of the pictures and vow to destroy it as soon as possible. Ward looked at her and his eyes seemed softer which took Skye by surprise, he almost never seemed relax and the fact that he was so at ease in a strange place with her made her feel strangely content. “Well sisters is time to take the kids into the choir room, how about we prepare a little song for our guests.” Both sisters nod and went away. “Please Skye feel free to show Grant around, I’ll call you when we are ready for you”. With that sister Monica left the room.  
“She called you Skye.” Of course Ward would notice something as minimal as that, Skye sight. “Yes. Sister Monica is actually the only sister that I keep in contact with. I’ve always had a special relationship with her. The other sisters are nice but she is the only one that I ever felt truly intent in knowing and encourage me to go for what I wanted.” Ward nod “I wanted to thank you for coming with me. She, Sister Monica, ask me to visit her and I just didn’t want to come alone”. Ward smile at her and Skye felt herself getting lost in his smile.  
She finally snap out of it and clear her throat “So do you want a little tour or the sisters tired you too much” Ward chuckle “Well I have to say that they ask more question about us that actually show me something so I’m up for a tour if you are”. Skye felt herself getting warmer again “What did they ask you about”. “Just stuff, come on I want the tour” Ward took her hand in his and walk out of the kitchen. Skye took him to the room she used to sleep and show him her hiding spots, every room held a story and Ward seemed so invested in hearing each one that Skye started to tell him more and more.   
In all of the tour they didn’t come across with one child until they went to the roof, Skye told Ward how she always love to come up there to be alone and dream of a better place. She dreamed that her family finally came back and she was no longer alone, she felt Ward’s arm around her and his chin on her head. They stood there hugging each other like there was nothing else in the world for a while, finally Ward let go and took a little step back. Skye was about to say something when she felt Ward’s hand on her chin making her look up and when they eyes finally met she saw how intensely he was looking at her. Just in that a moment a little voice broke the silence “are you guys going to kiss?”   
Ward let go of Skye’s chin and both of them turned to find a little girl not older than 5 looking at them. “Oh, you were right? And I interrupted, Sister Monica always tells me I have bad timing” Skye thought about how wise was Sister Monica and how adorable the little girl look just standing there looking at them with her thumb in her mouth. “Hey there, what’s your name?” ask Skye. “Mary Ann” said the little girl grinning from ear to ear showing a missing tooth. “Hello Mary Ann, my name is Skye and this is Grant”. The little girl walk over to Grant and signal him to lower himself, he did as instructed and the little girl whisper something in his ear. Skye look at the scene wishing she had a camera to capture the moment, to see Ward acting like that was just too much for her.  
Ward and Mary Ann finally stop exchanging secrets and Ward gave the little girl a kiss on the forehead which made her blush. “Well I was just coming to tell you that Sister Monica wants you too young us in the living room in ten minutes. Don’t be late.” With that she went away and they were alone again. Ward took Skye’s hand in his one more time and start going down the stairs until they reach the living room. “So while we wait, do you want to share what was all the secrecy?” Ward chuckle and shook his head “Sorry private conversation”.  
Skye playfully punch him in the arm and went to sit on the couch leaving Grant to stand next to the door. “Skye, can I ask you a question?” She thought about the possible questions coming here might cause in Grants mind and nod. “Why did you ask me to come with you? Please don’t get me wrong I’m glad you did. It really made me feel well let’s just say that I’m honor. I just want to know why, I’m sure any of the team would have come if you ask them”. She actually wasn’t surprise by the question but her answer even surprise herself. “Honestly Grant, you are the only one that came to mind. I know that if I asked any of the team to come they would even May, but I didn’t want any of them with me. This place represent some of the saddest moments of my life and I couldn’t be here alone, I just needed to someone that makes me feel safe and happy to be here with me”  
Ward look at her without saying a word and Skye started to get nervous. “I really hope I’m understanding what you are trying to say here because if I’m not this is going to get very awkward very fast.” And before Skye could ask him what was he talking about, Ward was kissing her and bringing her as close as possible to him. They both got lost in the kiss so much that only the sound of twenty little gasped made them stop, the voice of sister grace after. “Oh if only I could say this is the first time we have to ask you to stop kissing your boyfriend in this room Mary Sue.”  
Skye was blushing so much that it took her a second to understand that Sister Grace had call Grant her boyfriend, she hope he wasn’t going to say something to denied because then she would die of embarrassment. “Sister is only that...” Sister Kim shush her next “Skye please we know you guys are dating but please refrain from kissing each other in front of the children”. Skye was lost for words and Ward seemed to have the same problem. Finally the kids calmed down and sang a couple of songs for them, while Skye and Ward sat on the couch with his arm around her shoulders. After the presentation the kids play with them for a while.   
A couple of hours later Skye and Ward were saying their goodbyes but just before leaving sister Monica took Skye aside. “Thank you so much for coming. I’m glad I got to see you and meet your boyfriend.” Skye felt horrible, she didn’t like lying to Sister Monica. “Sister, Ward isn’t my boyfriend. They just assumed and I was embarrassed to tell them the truth" The face of the sister took a weird expression, “Does he knows that? Because when the sisters took him on the tour he kept asking questions about your childhood and if we had any pictures. Finally when the sisters asked him why he wanted to know he told them that he was your boyfriend and he really wanted to know more about you. Also Mary Ann told us that he ask Grant if you two were together and he said yes.” After that Skye kiss and hug the sister goodbye and promised her to come back soon. She walk the small distant where Ward was waiting for her near the car and stand in front of him.  
“So, did you mean it?” It took Ward a second to understand what she was asking him and then he kiss her with everything he had just to show her, how much he meant what he told the sisters. “Yes I did, any objection?” Skye blush but shook her head. “None” she gave him a quick kiss and got into the car. Once they were going back to the hotel they were staying Skye turned to Ward “So now is you’re turned to tell me about young Grant, I want to the entire story. Don’t make me hack my way into your baby pictures.” Grant just chuckle and start telling her about his live, secretly hoping for long future for them and their new relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you like it! I wasn't sure what exactly do you want to see on the orphanage but I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
